The stability of produced crude oil may change in response to variations in pressure, temperature, or composition, which may increase the tendency of certain components such as asphaltenes to agglomerate into larger particles and/or form insoluble residues. Asphaltenes are organic heterocyclic macromolecules which may be found in crude oil and are generally stabilized by maltenes and other compositions under reservoir conditions.